deadrisingwikifandomcom-20200216-history
Co-Op (Dead Rising 3)
Co-op Mode is a mode featured in Dead Rising 3. This allows players to work together to defeat difficult bosses, complete cases, escort survivors, and generally play around in the game world. Dead Rising 3 only supports online co-op as there is no offline co-op.Damian Antony, Xbox One Mandatory Game Installs Are Huge, Just Push Start, (October 26, 2013) In Dead Rising 3 one player controls Nick Ramos and the other controls Dick. Co-op feels a lot like playing Dead Rising 3 does normally. When playing through the co-op missions, Nick and Dick are not tethered together. This means that they can go to opposite ends of the world and do side missions simultaneously and then meet up again if they want to do a main story mission together.Spencer, Dead Rising 3 Details On DR1 Connections, Overtime Mode, And Microsoft Crossover Items(?), Siliconera, (September 27, 2013). "Going further into combo vehicles, one can drive and have a weapon and the other one can have a different weapon on the vehicle. He can hop into a turret seat. Going to Xbox One and having this big, open streaming world we don’t have to be tethered either. We can go to opposite ends of the world and do our side missions simultaneously and then meet up again if we want to hit a main story mission together." Certain vehicles in the game are specifically designed to be ridden co-op, with one person driving and another controlling on-board weapons.Daniel Kaszor, Dead Rising 3 co-op adds new character and non-linear story progression, Financial Post, (September 10, 2013). There is friendly fire in co-op mode.Andrew Yoon, Dead Rising 3 preview: co-op joyrides, Shack News, (October 15, 2013). Co-op benefits in single player If a player jumps into a friend’s game, and that friend is further along than the player is, the player can save the progress they have made with him when they jump back into their own game. This means that if the player is playing through chapter one and jumps into the friend’s game and beat chapter three, then jump back to their own game, chapter three will be marked complete. The player still have to beat chapter one and two, but once they do, the player will have the option of skipping to chapter four. Experience whether earned offline in a game or online, nightmare or normal story mode it is all going into the same character profile. The blueprints the player discovers, all of the perks are part of the player's profile and a player can interchange those between modes. Showing a co-op partner a combo weapon or vehicle unlocks the invention in their game for use after the two players part ways.Tim Turi, , Game Informer, Page 57. Gallery File:Dead-Rising-3-1 nick and dick.jpg|With Baseball Bat and other unknown weapon. File:Dead-Rising-3-2 nick and dick in vehicle during coop.jpg|In Combo Vehicle File:Dead-Rising-3-3 nick and dick wtih shark and bull outfit.jpg|With Shark Outfit and Big Bull Mascot File:dead rising 3 nick and dick on combo vehicle pirate's catch seafood restaurant.png|Pirate's Catch Seafood Restaurant in background File:dead rising 3 nick and dick buddy comedy with handgun and shotgun.png|Handgun (Dead Rising 3) and Shotgun File:dead rising nick and dick with freedom bear dead rising 3.png|Freedom Bear and another Combo Weapons References Category:Dead Rising 3 Gameplay Category:Dead Rising 3